


Enansal

by ada



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan hace una ofrenda por su clan al único dios que sabe que puede escuchar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enansal

**Author's Note:**

> No hay spoilers de la trama, pero sí de la cadena de misiones del clan Lavellan. Es una escenita sin más situada en mitad de DAI y romance. Anterior a la escena de Crestwood. Se me ocurrió de forma muy tonta al ver todos los santuarios y estatuas que hay de Fen'Harel en las Llanuras, y me gusta pensar que la inquisidora tiene muy presente a su clan aunque ahora su vida haya cambiado radicalmente :) _Enansal_ significa "bendición" en élfico.

El olor intenso del incienso la embarga por un momento, ahogando el resto de aromas que desprenden los árboles y flores en las llanuras. Le recuerda a las Marcas Libres, a los araveles, al bullicio de su gente mientras rodean una hoguera en mitad de la noche. El incienso esconde el olor pútrido de los cadáveres quemados, un hedor al que su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado por fuerza durante los días de viaje en la Llanura Exaltada. Cada ruina, cada casa quemada y cada monumento de ese lugar rezuman crueldad y sangre en cantidades similares. Ese sentimiento es, en parte, lo que la lleva hasta el santuario.

Coloca al lado del incienso su ofrenda de felandaris. La estatua de Fen’Harel la observa con mirada pétrea, ligeramente inclinada. La piedra está estropeada, hay marcas del paso del tiempo y el musgo se abre paso desde la base; pero ve las ofrendas del clan que ha acampado cerca del río. Quizás es posible que aún escuche, piensa con amargura.

El sonido de pisadas sobre hojas secas la saca de sus elucubraciones.

—Solas —murmura sorprendida al verle. Se acerca con paso cauto, apoyado en la vara de mago.

Sus ojos grises se detienen en la estatua del lobo un instante, antes de volver a ella.

—¿Una ofrenda? No pretendía interrumpir —se disculpa, deteniéndose a varios metros.

Ella le invita a unirse con un gesto de la mano. Solas duda, y Lavellan casi juraría ver cierto recelo o aprensión en su lenguaje corporal. Lo encuentra un tanto divertido y curioso, así que no evita la mueca de extrañeza una vez él toma asiento a su lado.

—No sabía que te asustara el Lobo Terrible —ríe entre dientes.

—Si hacemos caso de los cuentos dalishanos, _deberíamos_ asustarnos.

—Suerte que para ti sólo son cuentos, ¿no? —replica ella, no sin cierta inquina.

Él gira la cabeza, cruzando sus miradas. Ve una sombra en sus ojos teñida de tristeza.

—Toda leyenda tiene un origen, una pizca de verdad… —Vuelve la mirada al humilde pedestal que descansa bajo la estatua. Las ofrendas se ven desgastadas o marchitadas por el tiempo, salvo por las ramas de felandaris y el incienso humeante que emana de un cuenco de madera—. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

Lavellan baja la cabeza, clavando los ojos en sus manos. Retuerce el borde de la túnica dalishana sobre sus muslos.

—Quizás sea egoísta, pero lo hacía por mi clan. Lo último que sé es que ayudaron a la gente de Wycome cuando comenzaron los problemas. Ahora están a salvo, aunque no sé por cuánto… —toma aire, cierra los ojos—. He rezado a Fen’Harel para que se mantenga lejos de su camino. No puedo hacer mucho más desde aquí.

Siente la mano de Solas contra su espalda, el espacio entre ellos más estrecho.

—¿No sería más recomendable una ofrenda a Mythal, por su protección? —sugiere, presionando con suavidad los dedos contra la tela de la túnica.

Lavellan le devuelve una sonrisa apagada.

—Mi custodia siempre me regañaba por decir esto, pero... si sabemos que los dioses están atrapados y por eso nuestra gente sufre, ¿qué sentido tiene hacer plegarias a la nada? —Levanta la cabeza y clava las pupilas en la estatua del lobo—. Fen’Harel es todo lo que nos queda.

Solas la observa con expresión indescifrable. Se forma un silencio entre ellos; pero no uno incómodo. El brazo de Solas le rodea la cintura; ella descansa la cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los párpados mientras sus pulmones se llenan de la fragancia del bosque y el incienso. Repite sus plegarias mentalmente y los recuerdos de su clan hacen que el sentimiento de añoranza se asiente en su pecho, como una losa de la que no puede deshacerse.

La voz de Solas la despierta del duermevela.

—Estoy seguro de que te ha escuchado —afirma, y su mirada viaja de nuevo a la estatua del lobo, que mantiene la postura altiva esculpida en la piedra.

—¿Fen’Harel?

Solas asiente. Lavellan esboza una sonrisa incrédula.

—Y yo pensaba que te reirías mis absurdas creencias dalishanas y sus falsos dioses —replica ella con sorna.

—No he reivindicado su naturaleza divina, _vhenan_. Pero dios o no, tú le rezas y yo espero sinceramente que pueda hacer algo —contesta con tono calmado, y ella se deleita por unos segundos en el sonido reconfortante de la voz de Solas.

Lavellan alza el rostro de nuevo, dejando el hueco en el hombro de Solas y clava los ojos una vez más en el lobo de piedra.

—¿Sabes? Sospecho que todo iría mucho mejor si Fen’Harel no hiciese _nada_ —responde finalmente, riendo mientras recuerda las historias que el hahren de su clan les contaba alrededor del fuego.

La carcajada suave de Solas la coge por sorpresa, y le ve llevarse el puño a los labios para ocultar el gesto divertido. Lavellan sonríe, aunque la confusión baña su expresión ante el sonido de esa risa ligera que ha arrancado en Solas.

—Probablemente muchos piensen lo mismo —dice, finalmente—. Y tengan razón. Lo que reafirma tu sabiduría, _vhenan_ —añade cuando su mano viaja hacia ella, cubriéndole parte del rostro.

Ella nota el hormigueo en la boca del estómago que tantas veces ha sentido a su alrededor. Sabe que es absurdo e inoportuno con todo lo que está pasando en Thedas, con todo lo que ha cambiado su vida. Sin embargo, lo _siente_ y hay una extraña calidez en su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Solas acarician el contorno de sus facciones.

—Ojalá mi custodia te escuchara —bromea, y su voz se tiñe de nostalgia—. Al principio me sermoneaba siempre porque no seguía las tradiciones al pie de la letra.

—Entonces no sabía apreciar la suerte que tenía —añade él, con voz profunda, y el espacio entre ellos es cada vez más inexistente. Ella le propina un golpecito en el pecho con la mano, dejando escapar una carcajada.

—¿Y hay alguna intención desinteresada detrás de los halagos?

—Sólo digo la verdad. Aunque no de forma _completamente_ desinteresada.

Los labios se curvan en una llamada tentadora. Lavellan no puede esconder el leve rubor que emerge sobre la piel de sus pómulos, bajo el roce de la yema de los dedos de Solas. Se detiene cerca de sus sienes, dibujando con el pulgar la silueta del vallaslin que enmarca su rostro.

—Déjame terminar con la ofrenda —sisea ella, señalando con los ojos el altar con las escasas ofrendas— y te mostraré mi agradecimiento. —La mirada llena de intención no engaña, y Solas deja escapar una risa leve mientras asiente.

Sus cuerpos se separan y la brisa fría golpea su rostro, dejando atrás el calor de la mano de Solas. Lavellan se acomoda de nuevo frente a la estatua. Tiene las piernas entumecidas por la postura, pero soporta el malestar sin emitir un sonido. Entonces nota cómo el cuerpo de Solas se mueve a su lado, imitando su postura y añadiendo más incienso en otro cuenco.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta, ante la mirada sorprendida que ella le dirige.

—Solas, no hace falta que...

—Lo sé. Pero me gustaría hacerlo, por ti. Puede que si le hablamos los dos, escuche antes —dice con una media sonrisa.

Ella asiente, agradecida. Es un simple detalle sin valor aparente, pero para Lavellan significa un mundo. Solas siempre pecaba de condescendiente en lo que se refería a los dalishanos, sus creencias y costumbres. Y ahora le ve allí, doblegando sus propias palabras mientras se une en su plegaria al Lobo Terrible.

Lavellan, con una sonrisa amplia en los labios, cierra los ojos y se concentra en la ofrenda. Piensa en la seguridad de su clan, en Deshanna, y con el humo del incienso envolviendola, pide una y otra vez la bendición de Fen’Harel para que no se cruce en el camino de su clan.

Absorta en su ruego, lo que ella no percibe es la mirada gris llena de pesadumbre que Solas dirige al lobo de piedra.

**-fin-**


End file.
